


clear communication

by GaragesAfterDark



Series: Dungeon Brawlers [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: (which is why we will continue this conversation when you are sober), Communication is important!, Drunk Texting, Himbo hunting, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Thirsty Wyatt Quitter, What if we were both bratty switches and we hit each other? ...jk (unless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaragesAfterDark/pseuds/GaragesAfterDark
Summary: ShadyCat_;3c : Are... you ok?LiftDon'tQuit : Yaeh! Awsoem!!LiftDon'tQuit : Okaay, muuuuuch better plaanLiftDon'tQuit : Can ur boyfirend beat the fcuk out ofmee?ShadyCat_;3c : ^o_o^
Relationships: Malik Destiny/Nolanestophia Patterson, Wyatt Quitter & Malik Destiny, Wyatt Quitter & Nolanestophia Patterson
Series: Dungeon Brawlers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116830
Kudos: 4





	clear communication

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sort-of sequel to Switch Hitters and contains references to the events of that fic, so some of the Malik/Sophia dynamic will make a bit more sense if you've read that already.

LiftDon'tQuit : Heeeeeeeeeey, thiis Sophia rihgt? 

ShadyCat_;3c : Oh, uh, yes. Hi!  
ShadyCat_;3c : I don't think I recognize your username.  
ShadyCat_;3c : Have we met before? 

LiftDon'tQuit : idknow, probablby?  
LiftDon'tQuit : this si Quitter  
LiftDon'tQuit : with the Lifts  
LiftDon'tQuit : used to bea Taco

ShadyCat_;3c : Ohmygosh, yes I know you!  
ShadyCat_;3c : Not "know you" know you, but I definitely _know_ you!  
ShadyCat_;3c : You're so famous! :3

LiftDon'tQuit : yep, blaaseball is kindof crasy liek that  
LiftDon'tQuit : surprised that youd be on this app  
LiftDon'tQuit : u didnt seem the tipe no offence

ShadyCat_;3c : oh... uh, I guess I mostly use it to keep in touch with all my partners :3  
ShadyCat_;3c : not so much for meeting mew people  
ShadyCat_;3c : I'm not really into dating strangers

LiftDon'tQuit : hey, thats cool  
LiftDon'tQuit : so uhhhh sory if thisis wierd but can u tell me how i cuold contaact ur boyfreind?

ShadyCat_;3c : Malik? Sorry, he's not really online anymore.  
ShadyCat_;3c : His phone stopped working now that he refuses to keep paying the bill.

LiftDon'tQuit : wha?t  
LiftDon'tQuit : yuo seirous?

ShadyCat_;3c : Yeah. He thinks phones are magic items and service plans are some kind of scam or something? :3c

LiftDon'tQuit : adskjfhjl

ShadyCat_;3c : I know right?

LiftDon'tQuit : fuuuuuuck  
LiftDon'tQuit : listen  
LiftDon'tQuit : can u keep a seecret?

ShadyCat_;3c : Sure :3c

LiftDon'tQuit : soooo im been real hot 4 himbos lately  
LiftDon'tQuit : god u dont eevn KNOW!  
LiftDon'tQuit : izit cool wth u if i bang your catboyfriend? 

ShadyCat_;3c : ...

LiftDon'tQuit : U caan watch if yu waanna ;_)

ShadyCat_;3c : :#3

LiftDon'tQuit : shit, ;-)  
LiftDon'tQuit : soorry, kind a drunk rite n0w

ShadyCat_;3c : I don't think we should be talking about this while you're drunk

LiftDon'tQuit : :-PP

ShadyCat_;3c : Hey, clear communication is very important!  
ShadyCat_;3c : One time Malik and I didn't communicate very good and it almost ended with me getting punched ^;_;^ 

LiftDon'tQuit : WTF!!1!1!  
LiftDon'tQuit : U OK?

ShadyCat_;3c : Oh, yeah! Everything's pawsome now :3

LiftDon'tQuit : Thats not pawsome!  
LiftDon'tQuit : awesoem  
LiftDon'tQuit : fuk it

ShadyCat_;3c : :3c

LiftDon'tQuit : dont just :4C at me! this iss serous! whereis he? imma kick his ass!

ShadyCat_;3c : Noooo, he only thought I was somebody else pretending to be me and trying to kill him.  
ShadyCat_;3c : We talked it out and everything's good!

LiftDon'tQuit : Ooooooooh  
LiftDon'tQuit : Yaeh, thatsi s some quailty himmbo u got there1  
LiftDon'tQuit : luucky girl 

ShadyCat_;3c : Yep! He's such a sweetheart!  
ShadyCat_;3c : So no need to worry, everything turned out fine!  
ShadyCat_;3c : We talked about it like grown ups and learned a lot about each other.  
ShadyCat_;3c : I even found out hitting people who ask first is kind of a thing that he does?

LiftDon'tQuit : WHAT

ShadyCat_;3c : Errr, maybe I shouldn't have said that part. Ignore plz!

LiftDon'tQuit : alsdfhhlhdgjfhflsahudhgfsjs

ShadyCat_;3c : Are... you ok?

LiftDon'tQuit : Yaeh! Awsoem!!  
LiftDon'tQuit : Okaay, muuuuuch better plaan  
LiftDon'tQuit : Can ur boyfirend beat the fcuk out ofmee?

ShadyCat_;3c : ^o_o^  
ShadyCat_;3c : I'm not comfortable discussing this with you right now

LiftDon'tQuit : Comeon, itll be fiiiine!  
LiftDon'tQuit : Huello? u stil there?  
LiftDon'tQuit : :-PPP  
LiftDon'tQuit : Hey, sorry about last night. I was... really messed up and super inappropriate and I said some things that I really shouldn't have and that was really stupid of me and I'm sorry.  
LiftDon'tQuit : Please don't hate me.

ShadyCat_;3c : Are you sober now?

LiftDon'tQuit : Hung-over as fuck... but yeah.

ShadyCat_;3c : Okay then  
ShadyCat_;3c : Yes

LiftDon'tQuit : Yes...?  
LiftDon'tQuit : I don't get it

ShadyCat_;3c : I asked him for you. We talked about it. The answer is yes.  
ShadyCat_;3c : To the second one I mean!!!

LiftDon'tQuit : oh?  
LiftDon'tQuit : OH  
LiftDon'tQuit : Uh, yeah that sounds good!

ShadyCat_;3c : There's conditions...

LiftDon'tQuit : Yeah. Sure. Of course.  
LiftDon'tQuit : We should talk about those.  
LiftDon'tQuit : Clear communication, right?

ShadyCat_;3c : yeah, we probably should

LiftDon'tQuit : So... were we going to talk about that or what?  
LiftDon'tQuit : Hello?  
LiftDon'tQuit : You still there Sophia?

ShadyCat_;3c : HI, MALIK DESTINY HERE! SOPHIA CAN'T ANSWER BECAUSE SHE IS A BLUSHY LITTLE MESS WHO STILL NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO ASK FOR WHAT SHE WANTS BUT THERE ARE CONDITIONS AND THE MOST IMPAWTANT ONE IS THAT SOPHIA GETS TO WATCH EVERYTHING!  
ShadyCat_;3c : SECOND IS WE NEED TO KNOW WHO ELSE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS AND ALL HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT BOUNDARIES! 

LiftDon'tQuit : Hi! Ummm, wait slow down...

ShadyCat_;3c : THIRD IS THAT YOADVN'NV'OGB';FNVLNK;CBLJDFHONQOV LAFADSVMARVOUN

LiftDon'tQuit : Uh... what?

ShadyCat_;3c : tHIS IS SOPHIA AGAIN. pLZ IGNORE!

LiftDon'tQuit : Ignore what?

ShadyCat_;3c : nothing. ignore nothing!  
ShadyCat_;3c : nothing to see here!

LiftDon'tQuit : Sure, I can ignore nothing!  
LiftDon'tQuit : So about how you want to "watch everything"...

ShadyCat_;3c : :#3

LiftDon'tQuit : Thought so  
LiftDon'tQuit : So... is your boyfriend still there?

ShadyCat_;3c : Yes, but he won't stop laughing ^;_;^

LiftDon'tQuit : Nice

ShadyCat_;3c : meanie

LiftDon'tQuit : Yeah, I can be mean when I want to be >:-)  
LiftDon'tQuit : You gonna do something about it?

ShadyCat_;3c : Hold on a second  
ShadyCat_;3c : Ummm, he has another question he wants me to ask  
ShadyCat_;3c : "Does that mean you reverse?"

LiftDon'tQuit : What, like... reverse role?

ShadyCat_;3c : Let me ask.  
ShadyCat_;3c : Yes.

LiftDon'tQuit : Sure, I switch  
LiftDon'tQuit : Why?  
LiftDon'tQuit : Does he want to watch me top you?

ShadyCat_;3c : ^o_o^ 

LiftDon'tQuit : What? Something wrong?

ShadyCat_;3c : Uhhhhhh

LiftDon'tQuit : Spit it out

ShadyCat_;3c : He wants me to ask if you want to hit him back?

LiftDon'tQuit : uh ok sure?  
LiftDon'tQuit : I guess we can take turns?

ShadyCat_;3c : Not exactly... ^o_o^  
ShadyCat_;3c : he says he wants to fight you

LiftDon'tQuit : ...  
LiftDon'tQuit : that sounds hot

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is coming soon, in which we will meet _the rest_ of the main cast as things get more complex, boundaries are negotiated and precautions are taken.


End file.
